The Bloody War
by Hooters5
Summary: About The Last Samuri but shorter and different.


The Bloody War

Prologue: _Lovely, green hills and cherry blossoms appear. This is also known as Japan. _

Narration: Some say the tale of the _"Last Samurai" _is nonsense. But I say this tale should be retold time and time again through all generation of man. It all started with the war between Japan and the Americans.

_**My Story:**_

The war had started by a conflict between two nations. The Americans and the Japanese! The conflict was about power, land, ownership, and who belongs where. The Americans was lead by General Lee. General Lee had served in the military for 20 years and had powerful, successful strategies. The Japanese were lead by their king Katsumoto. Katsumoto has been king for most of his life. The battle between the two nations cared on until night. General Lee had lost the battle and lost his best soldier. John Stewart who was a Lieutenant and was captured by the Japanese. King Katsumoto lost his best warrior Domo Tahoma. Domo Tahoma had a wife and two sons. His wife was Katsumoto's sister. Know how Domo Tahoma died no one knows except for those who were there.

Groan said John Stewart were am I? What is this place? he says to himself. "Hey sleepy head get up we need to get going" said one of Katsumoto's soldiers. "The king would like to have a word with you". As John Stewart was guided through part of Japan to see the king he couldn't help but notice the scenery. What he saw were beautiful flowers, grassy plains, benches, and mountains. As he looked around he noticed something on the mountain. He couldn't quiet see what it was after a short period of time. John Stewart saw a person on top of the mountain ready to jump at an altitude of 5,000 feet from the Earths surface. He warned the warrior what he saw on the mountain. But the soldier did absolutely nothing. "HEY! Aren't you going to do anything." Said John Stewart. The Japanese warrior turned around sharply while pulling out his sword. "First off don't yell at me or I'll take your head off so fast as if it were mushu pork!" said the brave soldier. "Secondly that is the wishing mountain. Whoever jumps off that mountain has their wish granted. Understood". "Yes. Sorry I did not know." John Stewart pronounced. "Well you know now". Said the warrior.

After a long period of time they had finally arrived at the king's palace (house). The soldier continued to guide John Stewart to the tea room. When they arrived there was a certain unusual sound in the room. Almost as if it were a gun shattered. As the soldier knocked on the bamboo door John Stewart saw something even more beautiful then anything he has ever seen. Katsumoto's younger sister Taka. Unfortunately he was disrupted by a yell. "You may bring him in Yoshima!" Said Katsumoto to his trustful warrior. As John Stewart stepped in after Yoshima he saw what all the noise was. It was the crashing of the tea pot that was thrown by none other then Katsumoto. "Was that all the ruckus I heard in hear?" asked Yoshima. After a long pause Katsumoto finally answered. "Yes my dearest nephew that was all the ruckus." Announced Katsumoto with some pride in his voice. At what the king had said to the warrior aroused John Stewart. He would never have expected this in his life. After a short period of time Katsumoto broke the silence. "You may leave my nephew." Announced Katsumoto with a little bit of sarcasm. It seems King Katsumoto seems he is not intrigued to talk with an American. said John Stewart to himself. "So what is your name, because I know you already know mine." Said Katsumoto after his nephew was far from hearing range. But John Stewart kept to himself. "You know it is very rude to not answer when spoken to." "I know but my name is my business. So why did you send me hear on this long journey to your home?" asked John Stewart with a puzzled look on his face. "I will answer your question if you answer mine first." Compromised Katsumoto after a sip of green tea. "Okay my name is John Stewart and I am a Lieutenant in General Lee's army." Protested John Stewart.


End file.
